


Takin' care

by Bonanza



Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: The recruits find a Sparkling crawling through the halls of the Academy and they have to take care of them.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Takin' care

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's premise is inspired in the Ep "Four bots and a baby"

The Recruits cheered when the bell rang on the Academy, gathering their datapads and personal objects and subspacing them as Chase tried to finish his class. The Policebot sighed, offlining the screenboard and taking his personal datapad, saying his goodbyes to the students as he made his way to the Groundbridge. 

Hot Shot was the first one to leave the classroom, challenging Wedge in a race to the common room. Whirl and Hoist cheered their friends, following behind in a slower pace to not leave Medix alone. The young Medibot still not getting the point of making everything a competition. 

Wedge reached Hot Shot in a turn on the hallway, just to make a sudden stop at the sight of something on the floor just in front of him, grabbing the other bot by his kible on the back and making him drift and hit himself over the wall, avoiding his imminent collision with whatever was lying on the floor. 

"Guys! Come quickly!" Yelled Wedge, kneeling.

"What was that, Wedge?! I thought we agreed to not grab each other during- woah!" Grumbled Hot Shot as he walked closer to his friend. 

"What happened, are you okay? -Woaah!" Asked whirl, stopping just in front of Wedge, the other two bots whom came after asking and gasping as well.

There, cradled in Wedge's arms, was a sleeping Sparkling. A red and white infant, small black fists curled and near their intake, their shut optics being slightly covered by a cap-like visor. The bitlet squirmed a little as the recruits awed at them, fascinated by the such small Cybertronian in front of them.

"What is a Sparkling doing in here?!" Asked Medix, watching the little one a bit closer.

"I have no idea! Who would leave a baby lying around here?!" Said Hot Shot, scratching his helm in confusion. 

"We should tell Professor Heatwave!" Hoist said, quickly moving his servo to touch his audial.

"I haven't seen him since Yesterday, and his office is closed..." added Whirl, crossing her arms in front of her chassis. 

"Well, Chase already left, we should try to contact Boulder at least-" Wedge, touched the Sparkling's cheek with a digit, making them move their mouth a little. 

"What about Blades?" Hoist asked. 

"He has been in leave for at least four lunar cycles..." Medix sighed, trying to call the Professors, but no one picking up.

"Someone should go to Griffin rock and get Chase, he must be there!" Said Hot Shot.

"We are not allowed to use the Groundbridge without supervision, Hot Shot, you know that... We need to keep trying to reach the Professors" Whirl answered to the impulsive bot.

"Until then, we have to take care of this Sparkling" Wedge said, leading the way to the common room, the rest following close behind. 

Once in the common area, they stood there for a while, quite clueless about taking care of a Sparkling. Medix still trying calling without a response, hoist and Whirl running around to get Blankets and cushions in order to make a soft place for the baby, still sleeping on Wedge's arms. But once they tried to place the bitlet on the makeshift nest, they began to squirm and whimper, upset for being awaken. The recruits watched with confused optics at the little one until a loud cry came from their vocalizer, followed for more of those and big tears streaming down their soft cheeks.

"What did you do, Wedge?!" Hot Shot instantly panicked, blaming his best friend. 

"I did nothing, you scrap-head! The Sparkling just woke up!" The constructibot tried to calm the Sparkling down, rocking them slightly and bouncing a little, clueless. 

Whirl came quickly with an adult sized cube of Energon "maybe they are just hungry! Earth's babies cry when they are angry... or they need a change" 

"A change of what?" Asked Hoist.

"I have no Idea..." 

She opened the cube by a corner, offering it to the still crying Sparkling on Wedge's arms. 

Medix, who was still trying to reach the Professors, looked at the mess of his classmates and friends, just to run and stop Whirl in her tracks before she could even get any closer with the cube to the Sparkling. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, WHIRL?!" he asked, confiscating the cube. 

"I'm... trying to feed this little Sparkling, Medix..." she answered, pointing at the baby, a but annoyed by the interruption. 

The young Medibot huffed, sealing back the cube and subspacing it. "Sparklings can't process Normal Energon, their tanks are pretty delicate and they can only fuel on their carrier's Energon or special one refined for Sparklings" he proceeded to grab the Sparkling and bouncing them a little, rubbing slightly their back as he cooed some things. 

Like a miracle of Primus himself, the Sparkling ceased their cries and sniffed a little, still a bit upset and uncomfortable. "Whirl, go get the Medical Grade Energon on the Med-bay, Wedge, prepare the refiner and run 4 cycles over the Medical Grade, Hoist, get me a bottle or something, to make easier to the Sparkling to fuel." Commanded the red and white bot.

The named recruits ran to their designated tasks, Hot Shot stood there, impressed by Medix. "Woah! You know a lot about Babies!!" He Exclaimed, being quickly smacked in the arm by the other. 

"My family is quite Large, I've taken care of many Sparklings since I had the age to hold one. Uncle Ratchet taught me about the Medical grade can be refined into Special Energon..." he stroked the bitlet's helm, then looking back at his friend. "And quit yelling, you'll scare him"

"Him?" Hot Shot tilted his helm in confusion.

"Yes, Him. This is a mechling.

The little mech looked at Medix's face, trying to reach him with his tiny hands. The young medibot just pushed the baby into Hot Shot's face, forcing him to be touched by sticky little servos.

* * *

The rest of the recruits arrived a while after with the Special Energon, succeeding in feeding the Sparkling but later they faced another trouble. He squirmed and whined uncomfortably in the makeshift nest, so Medix ordered Hot Shot to pat **Carefully** the baby's back until a gentle burp came out of his little intake, freeing the air trapped on his tanks. 

But a third and more exhausting trouble appeared, the Sparkling began to cry once again. Now he had a full tank free of bubbles of air, Medix supposed that he would be sleepy by now, but he was wrong. The Sparkling kept crying, rolling on his back the best he could and trying to escape his nest. 

"Maybe he's just bored" suggested Whirl, looking for a toy or something what could entertain the little one. 

They tried everything, searched for anything what could give a little fun for the Sparkling but nothing worked, except for one simple thing. TV.

"We... made this place look like it was attacked by predacons, and all we had to do was turn on the TV?!" Groaned Wedge, sitting exhausted on the couch. 

The Sparkling watched like hypnotised the holo screen, clapping his little servos as a commercial about a new Rescue Bot themed brand of shirts passed. 

"Well, that'll keep him occupied for a while... he could even fall asleep" Medix yawned, snuggling closer to the nest. 

* * *

Blades' walked down the corridors of the Academy, humming happily a tune what got stuck on his processor. He decided to take the long way to his Conjux's office and greet the recruits for the first time in months. 

He walked into a mess of the common area, just to spot five recharging recruits sleeping around a pile of blankets and pillows and in the center of it was a very sleepy Sparkling. 

"Blaze!!" He Exclaimed and ran to take the little one on his arms, waking up the recruits. 

"Professor Blades, you're back!" Hoist said, surprised.

Whirl rubbed her tired optics and yawned before standing up. "Sir, we found that Sparkling on the hallway, we don't know who the creators are or-"

"What?! Hallway! Oh Heatwave you're a dead bot..." the Helicopter grumbled under his vents, pushing the Baby closer to his chassis. 

"Wait, Heatwave? Wh-What is happening?" Asked a very confused Hot Shot now fully awake.

Blades sighed, stroking the baby's helm fins what looked just like his. "I think Heatwave never told you- but Recruits... Meet Blaze, he's ours" he smiled, taking Blaze's little wrist and making him wave to the other kids. 

"How old is he, if I may ask, sir" asked Medix, getting closer to make the Sparkling grab his digit.

"Around three lunar cycles" he giggled, already expecting the gaps of the recruits. 

"You were carrying all this time?!" Yelled Hot Shot, being smacked again by Medix.

Blaze got a but uncomfortable by the sudden yell but began to laugh as he saw the violence inflicted in front of him. Blades shook his head and patted his Son's back, giving the recruits the whole afternoon free with no extra assignments. 

"I want to thank you all for taking care of him, means a lot to me... I just hoped to introduce you in a better way..." he walked out of the room, leaving the kids to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

Heatwave's recharge flux has been unstable since Blaze was born, the Sparkling always crying in the middle of the night, begging for fuel, attention and entertainment. They took turns to go and watch what the baby needed, even Chase helped them sometimes, so they could have a very well deserved recharge. 

But last Night, that little mech decided to make a mess with his crib and blankets, undigested Energon all over it, making Heatwave clean everything because Blades was needed that morning and Chase has early patrol with Chief. Bot to mention that he had a pretty exhausting day with the recruits and the aquatic rescues that when he had locked his previously modified office to be a temporal Sparkling safe zone, everything made him faint.

So that's how Blades found his mate, helm slammed on the desk and a heavy engine rumbling. The first thing he did was place his little son on a pretty high chair engineered by Graham and Boulder just for him. Then he checked the camera system in order to calm his deepest fear despite being the less possible. 

There, he saw the first hour of security tape since the firetruck fainted, fast forwarding it to see that someway Blaze managed to override the security code or find a new way out of the office, because the next extract of tape that he was watching was his baby crawling around the hallways. 

That solved a los of questions, why Blaze was there and Heatwave wasn't with him despite being on the very same building. 

Lovingly, Blades stroked his Mate's helm, waking him up slightly. 

"Hello, Sweetspark... uh... I think I fell asleep" he groaned, nuzzling his face on the offered servo.

"Oh... Babe, you have no idea"

Blaze clapped his hands together.


End file.
